


Target

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: kinkmas 2020ushikage impact play day 7! also for jess! since it was her idea!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> kinkmas 2020  
> ushikage impact play day 7! also for jess! since it was her idea!

“You’re fucking kidding me?” Ushijima almost shouted as he slid into the alleyway. 

“I’m sorry man, but no. The hunter is in your area, just make sure you get to the target before him, or before he fucks up the operation.” 

“Yeah, you don’t have to fucking tell me,” Ushijima grunted as he shoved the phone into his pocket. He pulled down the ladder of the fire escape and climbed up. At the top of the building, he looked out at the surrounding rooftops, to see if he could see him from his location. He had a good hard lock on his target. He didn’t need to worry about him for a while. Probably getting wasted at the casino, like a loser. His biggest problem right now was Kageyama. 

It was faint in the distance but Ushijima spotted a familiar figure. He climbed down from the fire escape as quickly as we could. He took the alleys to find him. Passing people who were too high or drunk to notice he even walked by, even with his massive form. It was a quick play, he spotted Kageyama, pulled him into the alley, and pressed a knife into his throat. 

“What the fuck are you doing here  _ Tobio?” _ Ushijima asked. Kagayama scoffed, rolling his eyes and pushing his throat into his neck. Ushijima loosened up, he didn’t want to kill him, but he would if he had to. Kageyama has been fucking up his kills for months. Either because he has his own target in the same area or it’s the same target. The punk knows exactly who has seniority here and he’s always being ignorant to their surroundings. 

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing here?”

“You know I spotted you from a couple of rooftops away, you think you’re being discrete?”

“You could spot me from miles away.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ushijima spits. Kageyama stares at him, expression blank but his eyes bare an emotion, something he can’t read but something he can feel. Ushijima switches from his blade to his pistol, sneaking up the other's shirt to press it against his stomach. 

“Oh, don’t threaten me with a good time,” Kageyama says flatly as he presses into the cold metal of the gun. 

“A-are you fucking with me?” Ushijima asks, confused. Leaning in.    
  


“Does it look like I am?” Ushijima searches Kageyama’s expression. His eyes, everything. And in the next second Ushijima doesn’t have a single clue how what happens next even happens. But his lips are crashing against Kageyama’s and Kagayama’s hands are running through Ushijima’s hair. The hitmen lift Kageyama off the floor and push him against the wall. Having no idea what has come over him, but if he gives him a minute to think about it. He might just figure it out. 

Kageyama has been fucking up his missions from Ushijima’s attentions. Not from his agency, but from Ushijima himself. Trying to get Ushijima to notice him. And Ushijima has actually fallen for it. He’s been paying more attention to Tobio, noticing him more and easier. _ “You could spot me from miles away.”  _ The fucker had trapped him. And instead of expressing the clear lust and want of each other, Ushijima masked it with anger and hatred. And now, that his lips and limbs were in a tangled mess against Kageyama’s he knew what he really wanted. Him. And nothing else. He’ll chase his target all night long if it meant he could bask at this moment with Tobio. 

He pushed his hips heavy and hard into Kageyama who moaned aloud. “Fuck. My knife.” Ushijima grunts to remove it. 

“No! Leave it!” Kageyama says as he presses himself into the blade.

“You’re a kinky bastard aren’t you?” Ushijima grunts as he bucks his lips into Kageyama. The other bites Ushijima’s lip to get him back. 

“Shut up and fuck me Wakatoshi,” Kageyama grunts out. 

“Tobio-I can’t fuck you, we don’t have anything-” Ushijima protests. 

“Shut up, I’m already ready,” Kageyama coughs, he’s trying to pull his pants down against Ushijima’ hold. Somehow he manages. Ushijima is shocked by this man's flexibility, but he doesn’t let himself focus on it for long. Ushijima’s pants are being unbuttoned and pushed off his waist. Kageyama is needy as shit and works fast.

“Okay, okay. I got it,” Ushijima surrenders. He knows this is gonna end up bad, but his cock is already hard against Kageyama’s ass. 

“Damn, you’re hot,” Kagayama whines as he rubs against the Ushijima shaft. A slight shift of his waist and Kageyama in his arm and Ushijima is slipping inside. Kageyama is incredibly tight, but it wasn’t difficult for him to get it. This means Kageyama must have planned this, specifically today. Or he prepared himself like this on every hit. Wow. That made Ushijima’s cock twitch, thinking about just how badly Kageyama must have wanted him. It’s almost unfathomable that Ushijima hid his own lust. Especially now from the way that Kageyama swings his hips on his cock, like he isn’t in mid-air. Ushijima is too impressed to move. Watching the way that Kageyama’s face screws up with pleasure. 

“Move you, stupid hitmen.” Ushijima grins but he does as he is told and flicks his hips up. Kageyama was unprepared for the moment and he fell forward, wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s neck. The hitmen don't even notice the weight. Kageyama off the wall and only in his arms, it would be like he was just holding him from a distance. In a quiet dark alley, only filled with the sound of Kageyama’s moans.

“You like the way my cock feels Tobio?” Ushijima asks. 

“Shut-up-” Kageyama chokes. His walls close around Ushijima and he comes without warning. His body tensed in Ushijima’s arms. Ushijima continues fucking him through his orgasm until his own reaches him. He spills all of it inside of Kageyama and by the satisfied sigh that Kageyama gives, that’s what he wanted. 

-

“You got the target and no problems with Kageyama?” The operator asked on the other line. 

“Yes. I don’t think Kageyama will give us any trouble anymore either.” Ushijima smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> -alec


End file.
